I'm here
by eve-starlight
Summary: "Castiel." pensou em voz alta. "Castiel, Castiel, Castiel..." repetiu como uma oração, uma prece desesperada.


_Disclaimer: Os personagens não me pertencem, estou apena pegando emprestado ;)_

_N/A: É a primeira short que eu me atrevo a escrever sobre SPN/Destiel, então desculpem se não for boa!_

* * *

Lágrimas. Dean Winchester derramava grossas lágrimas. Não aguentava mais aquilo. Inferno, ele estava cansado! Cansado do peso do mundo caindo sobre seus ombros. Cansado de perder pessoas a quem aprendia a amar.

Há anos a fio vinha jurando para si mesmo que faria de tudo para ser como seu pai. Ouvia as mesmas músicas, dirigia o mesmo carro, usava o mesmo estilo de roupas, agia como John... E nunca havia se sentido tão cansado com isso como naquele momento.

O copo de uísque em sua mão pesava uma tonelada. O bar que havia encontrado naquela velha estrada estava vazio. Uma mulher baixa, loira e jovem havia-o servido mais cedo. Ela lembrava tanto a Jo. Foi a partir daí que tudo havia começado. Três horas depois Dean estava bêbado e fora do controle de suas próprias emoções.

"Desculpe, mas estamos fechando." murmurou a garota sem jeito. Dean ergueu os olhos e assentiu. Levantou cambaleante, agarrou a garrafa de uísque pela metade e deixou o velho bar.

A noite estava fria em comparação ao calor aconchegante do bar. Dean começou sua caminhada até o motel no fim da estrada onde tinha alugado um quarto. Era apenas um quilômetro mas suas pernas não trabalhavam bem, chegou na porta do quarto mais tarde do que o previsto.

Buscou as chaves no bolso e erroneamente a mirou na fechadura. O estacionamento atrás dele estava escuro e não havia nenhuma alma viva perambulando. Dean fechou a porta atrás de si e escorregou até o chão, largando a garrafa e escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. Sua cabeça girava e ele sentia o gosto da bebida em sua boca.

Ergueu os olhos para o quarto quase escuro. Os símbolos para repelir demônios e qualquer coisa do tipo chamaram sua atenção. Ele observou por longos instantes os desenhos em tinta vermelha e sentiu raiva. Por que ele não podia ter uma vida? Por que ele não _queria_ ter uma vida normal como Sammy?

Ele era e sempre seria um caçador. Estava em seu sangue. Era o negócio da família. Era a maldição da família. Todos morreriam pelo caminho, deixando ele sozinho para cuidar do irmão mais novo. Sammy o odiava, ele sabia. O odiava por tudo que ele havia feito para destruir a sua vida normal.

"Não havia como fugir, Sammy." sussurrou para o nada.

Mas Sam fugiu. Havia ido embora, sabe lá para onde.

Dean havia chegado ao fundo do poço. Estava sozinho. E bêbado.

Segurou a garrafa com força e tomou mais um gole que desceu como água ardente por sua garganta. Ainda estava com raiva. E bêbado. Jogou a garrafa já quase vazia do outro lado do quarto. O vidro bateu com força no pé da cama e se fez em pedaços, espalhando o líquido marrom no carpete encardido.

Mais algumas lágrimas insistentes caíram e Dean escondeu novamente o rosto entre as mãos. Sam havia sumido, Bobby estava longe. Ele estava sozinho.

"Castiel." pensou em voz alta. "Castiel, Castiel, Castiel..." repetiu como uma oração, uma prece desesperada.

Nada aconteceu e a raiva de Dean aumentou. Seu anjo havia o abandonado também. Se apoiou na porta e levantou sem jeito. Estava furioso. Desgovernado, andou pelo quarto, derrubando tudo o que podia encontrar pelo caminho. Estava com raiva e seu peito doía. Chutou os cacos de vidro do que antes fora a garrafa e viu elas se espalharem pelo quarto quebrando em pedaços ainda menores.

"Até você me abandonou, Castiel!" gritou amargo.

"Eu nunca abandonei você, Dean." falou uma voz do canto oposto ao dele.

Dean virou rapidamente e sentiu o quarto girar. Se apoiou com força na cama e quando foi capaz de focar a figura à sua frente não soube o que dizer.

Castiel não olhava para ele, olhava a bagunça que ele havia feito. O quarto estava em ruínas, assim como o homem à sua frente.

"O que faz aqui, Castiel?" perguntou ríspido.

"Você me chamou, eu vim." respondeu, finalmente erguendo o rosto para Dean.

"Está um pouco atrasado não acha?" Dean riu com sarcasmo.

"Me desculpe, Dean." respondeu o anjo.

"Não importa."

Dean soltou-se da cama e cambaleou até o banheiro. Castiel observou-o fazer o trajeto e em seguida fechar a porta atrás de si. O anjo suspirou e passou a mão pelo rosto. Dean sentou na privada e deixou a cabeça cair contra a descarga. Estava chorando de novo. O que diabos haviam colocado naquela droga de uísque que ele tomou?

Um barulho de asas o fez olhar para o lado. Rapidamente limpou o rosto com a manga da camisa e se levantou.

"Não esconda suas emoções de mim, Dean." pediu Castiel.

"Achei que tivesse ficado subentendido que eu queria ficar sozinho." brigou Dean agitando os braços. O movimento o fez cair de volta sentado no sanitário.

"Eu ouvi você, Dean, eu ouvi você o tempo todo." Dean levantou novamente e se apoiou na pia. "Você não está sozinho e se depender de mim nunca estará." revelou. "Eu sou seu anjo, eu briguei com o céu e o inferno por você, isso deveria significar alguma coisa pra você."

Castiel ficou surpreso ao sentir os braços de Dean em volta de seu pescoço. Ele não conseguiu identificar em qual momento o homem havia feito o movimento de chegar até ele. Mas ele havia chegado e chorava feito uma criança em seu ombro.

"Eu estou cansado, Cas. Não suporto mais isso." sussurrou no ouvido do anjo.

Castiel devolveu o abraço desengonçado, fizera aquilo poucas vezes em sua vida de anjo ou humano.

"Está tudo bem, Dean. Vai ficar tudo bem." suspirou Castiel.

"Promete que não vai me deixar." sussurrou novamente. "Promete que não vai me deixar chegar ao fundo do poço sozinho."

Os dois ainda se abraçavam. Castiel foi quem quebrou o abraço. Descansou a mão na nuca de Dean e olhou em seus olhos.

"Eu prometo, Dean." sorriu. "Pra onde você for, me chame e eu estarei lá."

Dean suspirou, a bebida ainda nublava sua visão. Aproximou seu rosto do de Castiel e observou suas reações. O anjo continuava olhando seus olhos e sua mão ainda descansava na nuca em sua nuca. Se aproximou mais uma vez, encostando suas testas e assistiu Castiel fechar os olhos.

"Dean..." Castiel respirou.

Diminuindo a distância restante entre eles, Dean tocou seus lábios nos dele. Castiel apertou sua nuca e Dean levou a mão até o rosto dele e o segurou com carinho. Moveu seus lábios contra o dele e ficou feliz ao receber resposta. Durou apenas alguns minutos, somente um sentindo o sabor dos lábios do outro.

Dean se afastou mas manteve sua mão descansando no rosto dele e os olhos fechados.

"Obrigado." respondeu rouco e cansado.

A bebida e toda aquela tensão estavam tirando o melhor dele. Sua cabeça latejou e ele apoiou em Castiel para não cair. Estava tendo uma ressaca antes do previsto. Castiel o segurou pelos ombros e o arrastou até o box. Ele ligou o chuveiro e colocou Dean debaixo do jato de água gelada, com roupa e tudo.

"Droga, Cas." amaldiçoou Dean quando a água gelada entrou em contato com seu corpo quente. Ainda se apoiando no anjo, Dean encostou na parede e jogou a cabeça para trás. Apesar do frio, a água gelada estava fazendo maravilhas para sua cabeça dolorida.

Ele estava tão cansado. Fisicamente e mentalmente. A água estava amolecendo seus músculos e suas pernas estavam ficando fracas. Puxando Castiel consigo, sentou no chão do box ainda embaixo do jato de água. Os dois sentaram frente a frente, as roupas molhadas e pesadas.

"Você não devia beber tanto, Dean." comentou Castiel.

"Péssima hora pra sermão, Cas." dispensou Dean. "Estou com frio." revelou tentando se levantar, sem sucesso.

Castiel levantou e estendeu a mão para ele.

"Vem." chamou. Dean segurou sua mão e levantou. Trocaram um longo olhar e Castiel entrelaçou suas mãos.

Castiel levou Dean, que parecia cada vez mais impossibilitado de se manter em pé, até o quarto que ainda estava destruído. O anjo sentou na poltrona e observou Dean enquanto o mesmo trocava as roupas molhadas por outras secas.

"Pegue alguma roupa emprestada, Cas." murmurou Dean.

"Eu estou bem assim, não se preocupe." Dean deu de ombros e deitou na cama.

"Preciso apenas de algumas horas de sono e em breve estaremos fora daqui." ele balbuciou já de olhos fechados.

Castiel o observou por longos minutos. Ele suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, afrouxando a gravata em seguida.

"Tudo o que você quiser e para onde você quiser, Dean." sussurrou o anjo, mas Dean já havia adormecido.


End file.
